Reglas, Espinas y Sangre
by Ireth-Nessa-Alcarin
Summary: -Tabla Básica de 30vicios-Drabbles- Un Malfoy jamás debe demostrar su debilidad, ni mucho menos si es ella. -Draco/Daphne-Contiene Spoliers L7!.
1. Inicio

Tabla básica de la Comunidad **30Vicios**, de LJ.

**Advertencia**: Este Fic **contiene** Spoliers del libro 7, pordría llegar a ser OoC. Y en un futuro, tener Lemon. Avisaré si esto ocurre. Drabbles

**Disclamier: **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, sino a la multimillonaria J.K. Rowling por lo tanto, no me quiero comer un gran juicio. Tampoco la canción de las Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

**Mi destino no es junto a ti**.

_Por EugeLestrange_

**01. Inicio**:

Veía el fuego que consumía la leña de la chimenea mientras daba de vez en cuando sorbos a su whisky. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas: la fiesta de cumpleaños de Scorpius y, sobre todo, _ella._ Ella quien ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Siempre se preguntó que habría pasado si ella se casaba con él y no su hermana menor, Astoria. Si bien en el primer momento fue a ella quien eligió como esposa, nunca la amó y jamás lo hará.

"_Un Malfoy no sabe querer"_

Pero un Malfoy quiere, aunque no sabe. Y ese es el caso de Draco Malfoy. El quiere a Daphne Greengass, a su manera, pero lo hace. Como a su hijo.

Ya era de noche, la mansión estaba oscura excepto por la luz del fuego. Todo estaba en silencio, todos estaban durmiendo. Excepto él. Pensó fugazmente que pasaría si, en ese momento, se escapaba para ir a la casa de Daphne, la hermana de Astoria, su esposa, y tía de Scorpius, su hijo.

- "Un Malfoy no demuestra debilidad" – respondió su conciencia a la vez que bebía más Whisky.

La debilidad para un Malfoy, como lo es él: hecho y derecho, es un pecado. Pero para otros, el comienzo de una tortura que lleva hace años escondido y que quiere salir a la luz.

El fuego consumía lentamente la poca leña que quedaba, provocando así, que el fuego se comenzara a apagar hasta apagarse totalmente haciendo que el despacho de Draco quedara oscuro. Él nunca se percató de ello, estaba totalmente ido. Su cuerpo estaba allí, en su despacho. Pero su mente, estaba con ella. Siempre estaba con ella.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo será un Drabble de 500 palabras exactas. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima._

_**EugeLestrange**_


	2. Lluvia

Tabla básica de la Comunidad **30Vicios**, de LJ.

**Advertencia**: Este Fic **contiene** Spoliers del libro 7, podría llegar a ser OoC. Y en un futuro, tener Lemon. Avisaré si esto ocurre. Drabbles.

**Disclamier: **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, sino a la multimillonaria J.K. Rowling por lo tanto, no me quiero comer un gran juicio.

**¡IMPORTANTE!**: No sé si Daphne es muy OoC, ya que no hay mucha información acerca de ella y de Astoria, y al no haberla decidí crearle un perfil yo misma.

* * *

**02. Lluvia**

Daphne Greengrass proviene de una familia aristocrática del mundo mágico, tiene una hermana menor llamada Astoria Greengrass, o mejor dicho, Malfoy. Astoria Malfoy. _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy_. Apellido que siempre está presente en su cabeza, haciéndole recordar los momentos que pasó junto a _él._ Amargura es lo que le provoca el nuevo apellido de su hermana, ¿Por qué su hermana lo obtiene y ella no? ¿Acaso es pecado amar y ser correspondido aunque no sea propio de tu apellido? , son preguntas que, inevitablemente, Daphne se las hace continuamente.

Ella está casada, no felizmente, con Theodore Nott. Un hombre solitario, inteligente y listo, pero que jamás le iba a dar lo que ella pretendía. Amor. Sin embargo, ella jamás quiso el amor de Theo, jamás lo buscó, pero era lo que pensaba él inocentemente confiando que su mujer no pensaba en otro hombre.

Daphne era débil, y Malfoy se lo hacia notar. Él odiaba a los débiles, pero a ella jamás pudo odiar. Ella era todo lo contrario y él, sin embargo, la quería.

Querer, ¿qué era eso para Draco Malfoy? "_Un sentimiento que hace débiles a los seres humanos, un sentimiento que un Malfoy no debe tener_" Le había dicho una vez él y una vez más le había roto su corazón.

Unos ruidos provenientes del exterior la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, era una fría noche otoño y una silenciosa llovizna caía del cielo. Arrugó la nariz al ver esa imagen, odiaba la lluvia.

"Pero él no la odia, Daphne. Él la adora, porque es como ella. Draco Malfoy es como la lluvia."

La lluvia es fría, húmeda, carece de sentimientos, no se molesta y ni se preocupa en donde y en quien cae, no le importa nada… solo ella misma. Y con Draco Malfoy pasa exactamente lo mismo, según ella. Para ella Draco Malfoy es una versión mejorada, del ya derrotado, Lord Voldemort.

¿Le importaría a Draco Malfoy su hijo, Scorpius?

¿Qué pasa con su mujer, hermana de ella, Astoria Malfoy?

¿Y a ella? ¿Llegaría Draco Malfoy a importarle algo, aunque sea mínimamente?

"No. Draco Malfoy es la lluvia, no el sol." – respondió ella en susurros, contemplando por la ventana la noche _fea_ de otoño, la estación favorita de él y la cual fue testigo del comienzo de un _amor _entre ellos en el comienzo del quinto año de clases en Hogwarts. Aunque ella daría todo por olvidar esos hechos, siempre estarán presentes en su cabeza, pero principalmente en su corazón.

Hay veces que nos quedamos con la imagen que quiere darnos la otra persona y no vemos más profundamente, nos cerramos y negamos cualquier cosa positiva que se nos cruza en la cabeza. Y ese es el caso de Daphne Greengrass, una mujer que se queda con la imagen de Draco como la lluvia y no como el sol. Aunque él sea un engreído, orgulloso y carente de sentimiento o cariño la quiere, a su manera, pero lo hace.

Y ella todavía no lo sabe.

* * *

_¡504 palabras! Perdón porque no son quinientas exactas, espero que les haya gustado y les prometo actualizar seguido. Les quería aclarar algo, que no se los quise aclarar antes por no delatar nada, yo considero que no es **tanto** el OoC de Theodore Nott, por ahora y por lo que viene creo que no, yo voy hacer todo lo posible para que no sea OoC, ya que estoy tratando de mantener bien firme a nuestro Draco, espero que a ustedes no les decepcione._

_Les agredecería un review para ver si les gusta o no la historia :). Muchas gracias._

**~Ireth-Nessa-Alcarin.**


End file.
